the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Isamu Shōkyaku
'Approval:' 1/8/17 - 5 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Isamu has short/medium black hair that is kept just enough to be presentable in some way, but is still fairly unkept. He has one fire red eye, his other "eye" is covered with an eyepatch for good reason. He wears predominantly red and black in color. Isamu is what people would call a nice jerk. He is rather friendly and most of the time willing to help out, however he doesn't have limits to what he says and tends to be a jerk from time to time. He also rather enjoys putting people in their place, even makes a goal of it sometimes, all deepening on how much someone is asking for it. But with that he himself is very aware of his limits and is known to give up in fights that are clear he is not the winner and even turn down fights he knows he has no chance in. As for Hobbies Isamu loves fighting, drinking, smoking, catching things on fire, overall destroying things, and his most prized hobby and the best one he is good at, Cooking. 'Stats' (Total:54) ' '''Strength: 12 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Explosive release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 Feat Culminations These are not feats, just culminations of multiple ones/ Combo's Using feats Passive feats/other things (These are feats Taken under RU's or other mic things displayed here for easy use.) Stat feats/ passive/ Other... (2) # 2 x5 Stat feats Explosive Release (2) #'Explosive Release: Infusion' - upon touching their target be it an item such as a Kunai or someone's arm, the user is able to infuse it with Explosive release chakra turning the target into a bomb. Then with a single hand sign, the user is able to activate the infused chakra causing it to explode. | it does damage equal to the amount of CP invested into the attack. The justsu can be stacked multiple times on a specific target and can be detonated whenever the user chooses similar to an Explosive Seal. #'Exploding Palm' - The user creates a small explosion in the palm of their hand as they strike their target causing damage to whatever the user is hitting. CP Fire Release (1) #'Fire Release: Ash Cloud' - The user spews fourth a large cloud of chakra laced ash from their mouth, creating a large smoke screen that envelopes oneself along with everything around them hindering all sight in and out of the ash cloud as well as making breathing hard due to the ash along with a burning sensation. The ash cloud is laced with a thick coat of chakra obscuring all means of sensing inside and into the cloud. maintain Equipment *(1) Kunai *(3) CP Pill *(6) Chakra-Conducting Omi Yari *(0) False Paper Bomb tags (Paper tags that look similar to a paper bomb, but are just plan paper) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 11,000 * Ryo left: 11,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 22' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: 0 | Tuesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 1/12/16 - Politicians in Paradise! - 3 QP 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 3 ' 6/27/16 - Back to Iwa We Go (3qp) 6/30/16 - Return from his travels (4qp) 6/28/16 - Back to Kumo (5qp) Forever ago Picnic Time (2qp) 1/7/16 - Enter the Shokyaku twins! - 4 QP 1/18/16 - A Soggy Trip -1 QP '''History and Story Isamu was born in Iwakagure minutes before his twin sister Izumi. He grew up with a fairly normal life. His family wasn't some big name clan, rather normal people with normal daily lives. He had an intense rivalry with his Sister as normal for siblings, however there was particular time it got extremely of hand, really out of hand. After that however, the two have never fought since and are great sibling friends, still with a rivalry naturally. From there Isamu graduated the Academy like the rest of the Iwa Shinobi, and quickly after went under extensive training by himself, where he taught himself explosive release. Category:Character